


I'm Watching It Burn

by pandibicth



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I have a plan but i have zero (0) self control, I'm gay, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Rated T for swearing, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Tree Bros, Violence, author is suffering, bear with me, because if i don't you're not going to have connor before evan meet him, because it's annoying, better sibling relationship between zoe and connor, can we talk about how bad that name is, connor and evan aren't going to meet before a lot of chapters, don't sass me hansen, evan is probably out of character because he's not pure uwu smol child, evan is swearing too, fight me, give jared good characterization please, i'm trying to make it really slow, let him swear you cowards, most likely, probably, ron swanson once said, so he's going to be sassy, so i'm afraid i'll just like rush everything, the bathbomb jokes aren't funny soz, the title sucks ass i'll change it later, watch me giving the plant power to connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandibicth/pseuds/pandibicth
Summary: Superpower au but Evan doesn't get the plant power because i'm trying to be original





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> an another superpower au because i'm basic  
> i had this idea in history class and i can't get it out of my head so take it  
> also english isn't my first language so i apologize for the probably horrid grammar

Fire. He could only see fire. He was cold, shivering, which probably meant that his nerves weren’t responding anymore. His flesh was burning, he knew it. It wasn’t painful, but the smell was disgusting. His whole body felt numb, like that time when he got his wisdom teeth removed. He heard a feminine voice scream, very loudly, and hands pulling on his shirt. Then he finally saw the sky. The smoke coming out of the window made him cough and his head hit the pavement. He felt thick blood dripping on his neck and passed out in the arms of the firefighter.

***

Evan didn’t know what happened. He just got caught in a fire, probably caused by a gas leak.  
At least that’s what he said to the cops.  
The police believed him, the judge believed him, and the jury said that he was innocent, but his mother knew. He saw it in her eyes. She started to answer to a lot of phone calls. She seemed more and more tired every day. And one day she sat him down and said with that sweet voice that he was going to transfer to another school and that she couldn’t go with him. Evan wasn’t surprised. He knew that it would happen eventually. He knew that he wasn’t normal. He knew that he was dangerous. He knew that he was a monster. At least he wasn’t going to be the only one.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is finally starting! thanks to the people who left kudos at the prologue because it wasn't very interesting so that's very nice  
> sorry if there is any grammatical mistake english isn't my first language

Evan shook his legs. They were numb from the several hours spent sitting on an uncomfortable train seat. His hands were sweaty, and he felt like his shirt and his skin were starting to melt together. His nose was still full of the smell of the detergent used to clean the train. His hair was falling in front of his eyes and wind was slapping his face.  
The bus was only going to arrive in another twenty minutes. Evan sighed, blowing away his burnt locks.  
He was way too hot with his long-sleeved shirt, but his wounds weren’t fully healed yet and he didn’t want people to see his bandages. He sighed again. His eyelids were heavy, and his head was spinning.

It’s when he heard the bus stopping in front of him that he realized he fell asleep on a dirty bench.  
As expected, the bus was uncomfortable and almost empty. Evan shifted on his seat, trying to find a decent position so he could be able to sleep again and gave up after ten minutes of unsuccessful wiggling. He wrinkled his nose in disgust: the seats smelled like vomit. He checked for what felt time the millionth time the piece of paper with the name of the bus stop written in a scrawny handwriting and folded it neatly, hoping that he didn’t take the wrong bus or that it wasn’t going in the opposite direction. Maybe he wasn’t even in the right city and he was never going to make it to the new school and every time a teacher will make the attendance everyone will wonder who Evan Hansen was and why he never showed up and-  
After half an hour of worrying and breathing through his mouth the bus stopped abruptly, and Evan got up, pulling on his shirt and hoping that the seats hadn't rub off on him and that he didn’t smell like a disgusting mix of vomit and sweat. 

He slowly got off the bus and carefully watched his environment. Immediately in front of him was a big ugly building, in the middle of two identical ones. On one of them it was painted in blue bold letters “Dormitory”. Someone corrected the inscription by “DOUCHEmitory”. Evan thought that it was kind of funny, even if the person who did it probably got severely punished. Some trees were planted randomly, and Evan cringed at how unhealthy they looked. Next to the first aisle was a playground, empty apart from a couple of people, sitting on the grass who seemed to chat cheerfully. Evan was impressed with the fact that they even had the courage to go out three days before the school started, and especially with this weather. One of them said something and the others bursted in laughter. Jealousy shot in Evan’s chest. He wasn’t expecting to have a group of friends like that, because that would never happen, and he wouldn’t even feel comfortable, but something in him ached. His mom would be so proud if she knew that he had a group of friends and that he could just laugh with them like it was the easiest thing in the world. Right now the best he could hope for was not to get picked on. He imagined his mother giving him a smile, her brows furrowed “Be optimistic Evan, you will do great!” Then she would probably hug him, and even if Evan wouldn’t respond, because he never knew how, he would still hug her back and his heart would beat a little calmer.

A girl in the group waved at him and Evan felt his stomach drop in his heels. Please don’t talk to me please don’t talk to me pleasedonttalktomeplease- “Are you new here?” Evan was going to faint. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t talk to a pretty girl like that, sweaty and disheveled. His shirt was dirty, and he was sure he smelled like vomit because of the bus. When did he brush his teeth? “Fuck” he whispered under his breath, unable to stop it, and the girl looked at him with a surprised expression. “Ah yes, um, I’m new, I just got here?” It sounded like a question, even though it wasn’t. It was an affirmation, but he could never put a period at the end of his sentences. People who could do that sounded sure and confident and he was none of that. He wiped his hands on his pants and hoped that it didn’t look too weird, but it was better than have gross sweaty hands. “I am Evan Hansen”. The girl smiled at him. Her hair smelled nice and she had really pretty eyes, light brown, with long lashes.  
“My name is Zoe, it’s nice to meet you. I hope it won’t be too hard for you to fit in here, some people can be kind of…rude.” Her eyes narrowed, and Evan wondered if she was thinking of someone in particular. It looked like she was thinking of someone in particular and that she was annoyed. “Ah, thank you, but you know, I can be kind of invisible, I guess, so people kind of pass me without um, noticing? So that’s not really an issue? It’s not my power though! It’s just how I am I guess” Evan laughed nervously. His power was all but unnoticeable. Zoe raised her eyebrows. “That’s kind of sad, actually” Evan looked at her in surprise. Was it really? Maybe. He was just used to it. “Well anyway, I hope I will see you around! Goodbye Evan!” She smiled at him and just like that she was gone. 

Evan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. That could have gone way worse than that. He didn’t apologize, a bad habit he wasn’t able to get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t ramble, and he didn’t make too much of a fool of himself in front of a pretty girl, which was progress. On the other hand, making a fool of himself during a conversation who lasted less than five sentences would have been a new record for him. He sighed and took the handle of his suitcase. He was grateful that he thought about taking one with little rollerblades on it, because it was way easier to carry than one without them. Not that he had a lot of possessions to carry though. 

He took the infamous piece of paper that was in his pocket, which was kind of his moral support at this point, like the only thing he was sure of about this new part of his life was written here. Well, that wasn’t exactly wrong, but it was still a bit sad, more than the fact that he was so invisible that bullies didn’t notice him. “John F. Kennedy Highschool. Next to the bus stop of the same name. Go to headmaster Sherman’s office” Evan mouthed the words as he read them. He folded the paper, following the marks that were already on it, traces of all the times that Evan had read the paper. 

Evan took a deep breath and started walking to the building in front of him, the one he assumed hosted the headmaster’s office. He hoped it was this one and that he wasn’t going to climb all the stairs of the building, only to realize it wasn’t the right one. With this heat he was almost sure that the effort would kill him. He regretted not asking Zoe where the headmaster’s office was. 

He shook his head and pushed the door to enter the building, only to realize that he was supposed to pull it. He cursed under his breath and entered the construction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes an entrance next chapter stay tuned kids  
> i need help the highschool's name is super duper lame so if you have any suggestions please tell me  
> feel free to leave a comment or a kudo it makes me really happy  
> i have a twitter ! @pandibicth blease talk to me i have zero (0) friends in the musical theater fandom

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter please i have zero friends @pandibicth


End file.
